Catch-22
Sinopse Flashback Desmond está em um monastério em Eddington, na Escócia em 1995. Ele recebe a visita do Irmão Campbell em sua cela(quarto de monastério) que diz a ele que o voto de silêncio dele, um dos testes para que ele se tornasse um monge, terminou com sucesso apesar das dúvidas do Irmão. Ele diz a Desmond que agora ele é um deles ("One of Us" - título do episódio anterior), e acrescenta "Bem vindo irmão" ("Welcome Brother"). Algum tempo depois, Desmond e o Irmão Campbell conversam enquanto rotulam garrafas de Vinhos Moriah, um vinho que eles produzem no monastério, e então colocam-as nas caixas. Desmond diz que acha estranho o nome do monastério - Moriah - porque foi o local onde Abraham foi ordenado a sacrificar Isaac (passagem da Bíblia). Campbell lembra a ele que no final Deus impediu Abraão. Desmond responde dizendo que Deus, antes de tudo, poderia não ter pedido a Abraão um sacrifício, mas Campbell replica dizendo que era necessário um teste de fé. Um monge mais velho diz a Desmond que alguém o procura. Derek entra na sala e dá um soco na cara de Desmond, quebrando seu nariz, ele se desculpa com os irmãos, vira e vai embora. Desmond bate na porta de uma casa e quem atende a porta é Derek, o homem que lhe deu o soco na cara outro dia. Desmond pede para ver a irmã dele mas Derek manda ele embora. A irmã Ruth, interrompe e deixa ele entrar. Eles sentam, bebem chá e Desmond explica que ele ainda é um noviço no monastério, mas ela corta abruptamente a conversa e pergunta o que ele está fazendo lá. Desmond diz que ela merecia uma explicação antes da iniciação dele. Ela conjectura como ele pode explicar o sumiço dele uma semana antes do casamento. Ele diz que "recebeu um chamado" mas ela diz que a experiência mais espiritual que Desmond já teve em seis anos de relacionamento foi quando os "Celtics venceram o torneio". Ele diz a ela que ele estava com medo e ficou bêbado, perguntando a Deus se o que ele estava fazendo era certo. Ele acordou na rua e um homem perguntou a ele "posso ajudá-lo irmão" ("can I help you brother?") Desmond então conclui que ele deveria sacrificar sua vida anterior por um chamado maior. Ruth diz que foi uma benção ele não ter sido encontrado por um Pastor (note que Pastor em inglês é Shephard - mesmo sobrenome de Jack) porque senão ele teria se tornado um pastor de ovelhas. Ela diz a Desmond que a próxima vez que ele se sentir assustado ele deve contar para garota, e não sair correndo para um monastério. A noite, podemos ver Desmond cantando "The Celtic Song" e bebendo o vinho do Monastério. Campbell diz a que o vinho é vendido por mais de 100 libras e que eles somente engarrafam 108 caixas por ano. Desmond diz "ainda bem que vocês fazem votos de pobreza.". O irmão diz que eles também fazem voto de caridade, nesse momento Desmond entrega a ele a garrafa. Ele afasta a garrafa e diz a Desmond que ele não foi feito para aquela vida. Desmond se desculpa e se oferece a fazer penitência. Desmond pergunta ao irmão se ele está sendo demitido e o Irmão diz que sim, e que apesar dele ter obedecido a um chamado, a Abadia não é o lugar para o qual Desmond está designado. Ele ainda diz que Deus tem grandes planos para Desmond, e que ele passou muito tempo correndo do que ele deve realizar para perceber que deve correr atrás do que tem de realizar. Desmond pergunta o que ele deve fazer agora e o Irmão diz "Qualquer coisa que esteja adiante.". Desmond entra no escritório do Irmão Campbell no dia seguinte para se despedir e devolver o hábito. Campbell diz que o Irmão Martin pode dar uma carona a ele se Desmond ajudar a carregar as caixas de vinho no carro de um consumidor que foi até ali para pegá-las. Lá fora, o irmão conversa com uma mulher sobre as doações que o pai dela tem feito ao monastério, enquanto Desmond carrega as caixas de vinho. O olhar de Desmond se cruza com os da mulher pela primeira vez e vemos Penny. Eles brincam entre si e flertam um pouco. Ele revela que foi recentemente demitido, que agora é um ex-monge, e que Deus destina algo maior para ele. Ela suspeita que ele não acredita nisso e concorda com ele. Penny então se oferece para levar ele para Carlisle. Ele diz que não pega carona com estranhos, ela percebe a brincadeira e se apresenta como Penelope Penny. Ele se apresenta, os dois se olham e começam a rir. Tempo Real morto nas premonições de Desmond's.|200px]] Charlie, Hurley, Jin, e Desmond caminham pela floresta. Hurley e Charlie discutem animadamente quem ganharia uma corrida a pé: o "The Flash" ou o "Superman". Charlie pisa em uma armadilha e quando levanta seu pé uma flecha é disparada e atravessa seu pescoço. Os outros ainda tentam ajudá-lo mas Charlie morre. De repente começam flashes de imagens diferentes: Hurley puxando o cabo na praia, um piscar de luzes vermelhas no céu a noite, a foto de Desmond e Penny, os quatro ali presentes segurando um para quedas, e uma mulher pendurada em uma árvore, com o rosto de Penny. Vemos Desmond olhando para cima, e percebemos que tudo não passou de mais uma de suas premonições sobre o futuro. Ele deixa cair a vara de pescar e corre para Hurley para perguntar a ele sobre o cabo. Hurley não quer contar sobre aquilo, mas Desmond diz que alguém está vindo para a ilha. Eles vão atrás de Jack, e mentem, dizendo que Desmond machucou o tornozelo e eles precisam de um Kit de primeiros socorros. Hurley ainda suspeita de que Desmond tenha tido mais uma das visões e se esse alguém irá machucá-los. Ele se recusa a ajudar Desmond sem antes saber a razão. Desmond compara suas visões a peças de um quebra cabeça. Ele diz que não sabe o que as peças irão formar, mas que a imagem de Hurley com o cabo na mão é a primeira das imagens que formam o quebra cabeças. Ele diz que não pode contar o resto da visão pois isso comprometeria ela. Imaginando beijar Penny, Desmond diz que essa visão, ao contrário das outras, ele quer que se realize e não fará nada para impedi-la. Sawyer entra na cabana de Kate e pega ela se vestindo, e não fala nada enquanto a observa. Ele pergunta se ela contou a Jack sobre os dois. Ela então revela que não, mas que Jack viu os dois nas Jaulas por uma câmera. Sawyer pergunta a ela se ela quer uma rapidinha vespertina, e ela deixa a cabana com Sawyer a seguindo. Ele pergunta se ela quer que ele faça para ela uma fita mixada, e ela indica que sim. Desmond pede a Hurley para incluir Jin em sua jornada, quando relembra um flash dele ajudando Hurley com o cabo. Desmond, não sabe como quebrar a barreira de idiomas, mas Hurley consegue convencer Jin, que vem cada vez mais entendendo o inglês, dizendo que eles irão em um acampamento "camping". Depois disso Desmond recruta Charlie. Charlie sabe que não é uma excursão de acampamento e suspeita de que Desmond tenha tido outra de suas visões. Desmond revela que alguém está vindo para a ilha mas não dá detalhes. Charlie se preocupa com o perigo da morte de alguém, mas Desmond diz a ele que aquilo não irá acontecer. Charlie pergunta se ele pode levar o violão e Desmond, vendo Charlie em um de seus flashes tocando o violão, concorda com o pedido dele. Os quatro companheiros andam pela praia assobiando "Colonel Bogey March" e Hurley reconhece o local de onde o cabo deve estar, e aonde ele entrou na floresta descobrindo as armadilhas de Danielle. Ele e Jin descobrem o cabo da areia e Desmond diz que eles tem de armar acampamento antes que escureça. É noite no acampamento e Kate come cereais e tenta conversar com Jack, que é meramente educado ao responder as perguntas dela. Jack diz boa noite e se encontra com Juliet. Eles jantam juntos e riem. Kate vai na cabana de Sawyer, chorando, joga ele no chão e começa a beijá-lo. Junto ao cabo, Charlie toca a guitarra enquanto Jin conta em Coreano o que parece ser uma história assustadora, ele tem a lanterna iluminando apenas seu rosto. Quando ele chega a uma parte assustadora da história e grita, fazendo com que Hurley se assuste e grite. Os 3 começam a rir enquanto Desmond olha a foto dele e Penny. Charlie oferece comida a ele e pergunta sobre a foto. Charlie pergunta porque ele a deixou para trás ("left behind" em inglês, título de outro episódio desta temporada) e Desmond diz que a deixou por covardia. Ele fugiu dela mas ela conseguiu encontrá-lo. Ele pensa que talvez ela ainda o procure. De repente eles ouvem um barulho de helicóptero à distância e Jin acha que pode ser uma tentativa de resgate. Eles ouvem rangidos e barulhos e o helicóptero cai longe na água. Hurley diz que eles devem nadar em direção a ele, mas então eles percebem uma luz vermelha piscando nas nuvens. Eles debatem quem possa ser. Desmond se prepara para achar a Paraquedista, mas Charlie quer esperar a luz do dia que nascerá em duas horas a fim de evitar que caiam em uma das armadilhas de Danielle. Desmond insiste mas Charlie se recusa a ir. Com medo de perder um dos integrantes de seu quebra cabeças ele concorda em esperar o amanhecer. No dia seguinte no acampamento, Sawyer interrompe Jack e Juliet. Ele desafia Jack para uma partida de ping pong, fazendo uma piadinha de que se eles não jogarem a cada 108 minutos a ilha irá explodir. Sawyer está contente quando ganha o primeiro jogo, mas Jack relembra uma conversa que teve com Kate na noite anterior. Sawyer pergunta se eles comeram juntos, mas Jack diz que jantou com Juliet. Na selva Charlie reclama de não receber muitas informações de Desmond, Desmond diz que salvou a vida dele 3 vezes e que isso deveria ser alguma prova de confiança. Hurley pára para um descanso e Charlie acha uma Boneca Hula. Desmond olha para cima e vê uma mochila na árvore. Ele escala e acaba derrubando todo o conteúdo no chão, incluindo uma versão em Português do livro "Catch-22" e um telefone via satélite. Hurley liga o telefone mas este se desliga após alguns segundos. No livro, Desmond acha uma foto dele e de Penny. Na praia Sawyer entrega a Kate a "fita mixada" - "The Best of Phil Collins" que ele roubou de Bernard. Ele pergunta porque ela pulou em cima dele na noite anterior, se teve algo a ver com ela ter visto Jack e Juliet juntos. Ela nega, mas ele diz que ela não deveria mais usá-lo e enganá-lo dessa forma, somente deveria pedir quando quisesse. Na selva, Charlie pergunta a Desmond se ele acha mesmo que Penny possa ser a paraquedista, e ele responde que sim. Ele fala que não queria contar nada a Charlie assim nada mudaria. Charlie diz que se ele soubesse que Desmond iria reencontrar Penny ele teria ajudado por vontade própria. Desmond vê um flash da morte de Charlie novamente e começa uma chuva. Hurley brinca com Desmond dizendo que ele deveria tê-los avisado de que iria chover, assim eles teriam trazido um guarda chuva. Jin pergunta quem é Penny e Hurley tenta explicar a ele. Jin não entende, mas Hurley diz que nem em coreano aquilo faria sentido. Hurley e Charlie começam a discutir sobre o Flash e o Superman, e Desmond lembra da repentina morte de Charlie. Desmond percebe a armadilha, vê Charlie pisando no fio que a aciona e grita para ele se abaixar, o que tira Charlie da trajetória da flecha. Desmond olha para cima, achando que destruiu a chance de rever Penny ao alterar o futuro salvando Charlie. Mais tarde Jin e Desmond discutem sobre que caminho seguir. Eles decidem se separar e Charlie segue com Desmond. Charlie confronta Desmond sobre ele saber de antemão o perigo que ele(Charlie) estava correndo e não ter contado nada, dizendo que ele iria sacrificar Charlie para achar Penny. Desmond explica que se ele não seguir os flashes, a visão geral do futuro muda. Desmond argumenta com Charlie dizendo que talvez não tenha feito uma boa coisa salvando Charlie porque ele vive se metendo de novo em encrencas - isso pode ser um teste, o mesmo que Deus deu a Abraão, mas até agora ele tem falhado no teste. Eles ouvem Jin gritando e seguem a voz dele para descobrir um paraquedista pendurado em uma árvore, sem se mover. Desmond diz "Desculpe, Penny". Desmond escala a árvore e corta os cabos que prendem o paraquedista. Ele cai da árvore, mas os outros amortecem a queda. Hurley ouve o paraquedista murmurar e diz que ela está viva. Desmond corre até ela e tira a máscara dele, mas eles descobrem que não é Penny. É uma mulher aparentemente Jamaicana chamada Naomi que diz apenas "Desmond". Curiosidades Gerais ]] * O flashback de Desmond mostra Charlie levando a flechada mas depois mostra ele segurando o paraquedas. * "Catch-22" se refere a uma situação em que não se vence. O sentido literário é o de que duas situações dependem uma da outra para ocorrer. Neste episódio ele se refere ao paradoxo de predestinação - Desmond somente vai para esta missão porque ele vê flashes dele fazendo-a. Mas os flashes não ocorreriam se ele não tivesse ido para a missão. Então de onde vieram os flashes? ** Desmond acreditava, que está situação em que não se podia vencer, era de acordo com o seguinte flash: Se deixasse Charlie morrer encontrava Penny, caso o salvasse não a encontraria. Entretanto, se ele prestasse mais atenção nos flashes ele veria Charlie ajudando no resgate do paraquedas. Então, o Catch-22 é realmente algo que ele criou em sua própria mente e lutou desnecessariamente para fazer acontecer ou evitar (talvez como um teste). ** "Catch-22" se origina de um livro com o mesmo nome escrito por Joseph Heller. Neste mesmo livro, Heller inicialmente usa "Catch-22" para descrever essa situação em que não se vence. (Um piloto de bombardeiro, recebe instrução de que apenas pode evitar mais missões de vôo mostrando insanidade, mas tentando preservar a própria vida mostrando insanidade é uma prova de sanidade, significando que ele tem que continuar fazendo as missões de vôo. "Isso é Catch 22.") Mais adiante no livro, "Catch 22" é usado por pessoas com poder a qualquer hora que precisarem para justificar suas ações. * A boneca Hula que foi encontrada na floresta era similar a que Hurley possuía dentro de seu Hummer. * O exemplar do livro "Catch-22" encontrado na floresta era uma versão brasileira, publicado pela editora Record (identificado pelo logotipo). Os dois homens que estavam na Estação de Monitoramento no episódio também falavam português - mesmo que não esteja claro se é português brasileiro ou de portugal. ** The word "ardil", from Portuguese, literally translates into English as a trick, a scheme or a trap. ** It's an old edition's cover. It says "Um dos maiores best-sellers de todos os tempos. Mais de 4 milhões de exemplares vendidos nos Estados Unidos" ("One of the biggest best-sellers of all time. Over 4 million copies sold in the United States"). * The word "flash" has played a signifcant role in several past episodes. Desmond's previous flashback episode was called Flashes Before Your Eyes, while Catch-22, (being the very next Desmond flashback episode), brings clear references to the comics character The Flash. Additionally, during an episode in between these two, the Monster was seen in Juliet's episode flashing lights at her and Kate. *When Hurly argues with Charlie about the comic character Flash, a Lens Flare appears on screen, directly synched (to the frame) with the word "flash," and lasts for several frames. It is unclear whether or not this is an accident, as lens flares are a common camera phenomenon caused when light shines directly onto the surface of the camera lens, but the absurdly perfect timing seems too good to be a coincidence. * The satellite phone's menu icons in order from top left to bottom right are: GPS, "Home" symbol, Files, Clock, Phone, Settings, Mail, and Uplink. Below that is a hazard sign that says: "INTERNAL ERROR". And below that still is: Calendar, Email, Tools, Main, Dock, Weather, Stocks, and Text. The phone was receiving a signal strength of "three bars" and is touch sensitive. ** As Jin holds the phone, a side profile shows that it is almost certainly an Iridium 9500 satellite phone. A false screen has been placed on it for the close-up shots. * The parachutist's beacon and parachute were similar to the ones seen in the supply drop. * The parachutist was wearing a pressure-demand oxygen mask, as opposed to a continuous-flow mask. Continuous-flow masks (such as of the kind released in airliners during emergencies) are typically used in unpressurized aircraft that fly between 12000 and 25000 feet, and do not make an airtight seal around the mouth. Pressure-demand oxygen masks like the one worn by the parachutist make an airtight seal and allow for flight at altitudes up to 50000 feet (if the aircraft is pressurized and the composition and pressure of the oxygen can be controlled). Flight above 50000 feet typically requires an astronaut-like pressurized suit. While some helicopters have flown to 40000 feet for the sake of claiming records, few helicopters can fly higher than 20000 feet, and most operate at 10000 feet or below (and thus are not pressurized). * Desmond and Penny speak of a place called Carlisle, a city in the north-west of England, close to the border of Scotland. The homonym Carlyle was Boone's surname. * Desmond's comment about taping ankles refers to , when he taped Jack's ankle in the flashback. * Charlie has a Pearl station notebook * According to the label, the wine is a 1995 Cabernet Sauvignon, limited production of 500 bottles, grown and bottled by Moriah Vineyards, Eddington, Scotland, UK, 75cle. * The vintage of the wine bottles and Ruth's mention of Celtic winning the Cup date this flashback to 1995, where he first meets Penny. Desmond's later flashback where he breaks up with Penny takes place in 1996. Normally wine is dated based on the date of the grape harvest, and Cabernet Sauvignon is usually aged in barrels for years before being released, so the date on the bottle is likely a production error meant to show the date of the flashback and not a realistic vintage date. * The arrow pierces Charlie's neck in the flashback, while the actual arrow pierces the neck of Charlie's guitar. * Desmond's frequent use of the name "brother" is found to be from his stay at the monastery in Eddington, Scotland as a monk. *There is an indirect number 8 reference in the episode, considering that Joseph Heller's book Catch-22 centers on WWII Army Air Corps crewmen attempting to get discharged via Section 8. *Desmond saying "I raised my eyes..." somewhat echoes Eko's Jesus stick's "Lift up your eyes". **It also echoes when Desmond tells Jack he had to "raise her up" referring to Sarah in "Man of Science, Man of Faith". * Desmond is the second person on the island that had taken a vow of silence in the past. The other is Eko. * Ruth tells Desmond it was a good thing he wasn't found by a shepherd or he'd be "off with the sheep". In Live Together, Die Alone, Desmond is found by Jack (Shephard) in his boat, and eventually he joins the losties. * Desmond saves Charlie by yelling him to "duck", just as he yelled to the bartender in Flashes before your eyes to save him from being hit by Jimmy Lennon. Temas Recorrentes * Campbell diz a Desmond "Você é um de nós"; e mais adiante também repete; Desmond diz "Com bastante dinheiro e determinação, você pode achar qualquer um." * Brother Campbell fala a Desmond que eles só fizeram 108 caixas de vinho. * Hurley se apelida "O Mestre." Saywer chama os Outros os "Pervertidos" e Kate de "sardenta", reivindicando que ela está isenta do acordo dele de não usar apelidos. * Em ambas as premonições de Desmond está chovendo e quando ele procura Penny, está vindo um tempo de chuva. * The whole story of Desmond's "call" and his final dialogue with Campbell brings up the question of Desmond's "fate" being imposed over his "free will". * Desmond vai falar com Ruth à procura de redenção para o engano (a deixando antes do casamento) deles. Ele não obtém isto dela. * Brother Campbell tem um quadro na escrivaninha dele junto comMs. Hawking. * Sawyer e Jack reavive a velha rivalidade deles de um modo amigável: uma partida de pingue-pongue. * Desmond positively mentions "raising up his eyes" to see the man who would allegedly save him. * Desmond's vow of silence is not a physical isolation, but it is indeed a form of self-imposed isolation. * O número da Casa de Ruth é 234. * Brother Campbell lectures Desmond on the value of Abraham's sacrifice of Isaac in the Bible. Desmond tells Ruth he had to sacrifice his former life for a greater calling. Charlie accuses Desmond of having been willing to sacrifice him to be with Penny again. Referências Culturais * Catch-22: The title of the episode is the name of a book by Joseph Heller. The book was also seen in the parachutist's pack. * The Colonel Bogey March: The tune Jin, Charlie and Hurley are whistling is famously used in The Bridge on the River Kwai, Lawrence of Arabia, The Breakfast Club, The Parent Trap, and most recently, Spaceballs. * Flash and Superman: Hurley and Charlie argue about who's faster, the Flash or Superman, with Hurley taking the Flash's side. The comic book Hurley brought to the Island was a Flash comic. (Incidentally, Superman and Flash had foot races several times, the first one starting in Superman #199 in August, 1967 http://www.hyperborea.org/flash/races.html). * Scottish Cup: According to Ruth, the closest Desmond had come to religion until he disappeared was "Celtic winning the cup". The cup win Ruth refers to occurred on May 27, 1995. Celtic hadn't won the cup since 1989. Significantly, Celtic is supported by the Catholic community of Glasgow (the Protestant team is Glasgow Rangers). * The Celtic Song: Desmond sings this theme song for the Celtic football team, which is sung to the tune of Pirates of Penzance's "With cat-like tread, upon our prey we steal". * Christianity: Ruth was wearing a cross as a necklace, and a depiction of a crucified Jesus was shown over her shoulder hanging on a wall. The cross on the necklace, monasticism and crucifixes on display in Western Europe are most commonly found among Catholics. Christians in general believe that Jesus is a savior, and his crucifixion was a required sacrifice. * Monastery: Desmond was a monk in a monastery, but was eventually "fired". * Moriah: (Hebrew: מוריה, Moriya = "ordained/considered by YHWH") The Moriah Vineyard shares the name given to a mountain range by the book of Genesis. After saving Charlie's life, Desmond said: "Like God, testing Abraham, except I failed, because I changed what I saw." In the Bible, Moriah is the location of the near sacrifice of Isaac by Abraham. * Book of Ruth: The characters Ruth and Naomi share their names with the two women in this book from the Bible. The story centers on the life journey of the two women in desperate straits. * Phil Collins: Sawyer handed Kate a "Best of Phil Collins" audio tape. * "Afternoon Delight": Sawyer refers to this song about having sex in the afternoon by Starland Vocal Band when hitting on Kate. * Chupacabra: When telling "ghost stories" on the beach, Hurley begins to tell a story about this mythical beast that sucks the blood from goats. The Chupacabra was also mentioned by DJ Dan in his August 11th Podcast. Questões Não Respondidas * Quem era a paraquedista e qual sua conexão com Desmond? * Estava ela sózinha no helicóptero? * Por que ela estava com uma máscara de oxigênio? * Será que Penny mandou ela para encontrar Desmond? * Por que o helicóptero caiu? ** Foi somente uma coîncidência ele ter caido perto do Cabo? * De onde o helicóptero decolou? * Qual a relação entre o Irmão Campbell e a Sra. Hawking? * Qual a relação entre o monastério e Charles Widmore? * Por que o Telefone por Satélite quebrou quando a paraquedista caiu na ilha? * O que Desmond deve ter feito originalmente se os flashes não deram a ele uma missão tão especifica? * Se Charlie estava destinado a morrer porque ele aparecia em outro flash de Desmond ja segurando o paraquedas? * Se Charlie tivesse morrido será que em vez de Naomi a paraquedista seria Penelope? * Qual é o quebra-cabeça que Desmond queria completar. Está ele prevenindo isto continuando a salvar a vida de Charlie? Galeria Screen Captures do episódio Catch-22